


Ghost 2: The Oda Mae and Molly Jensen Love Story

by Africanbeans



Category: Ghost (1990)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Africanbeans/pseuds/Africanbeans
Relationships: Oda Mae Brown & Molly Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ghost 2: The Oda Mae and Molly Jensen Love Story

FOLLOWING THE END OF ‘GHOST’

“Don’t leave me.” Molly’s eyes are red and puffy.

“Baby girl, it’s okay. You gonna be fine. It might take a while but you gon' be okay”

“Oda Mae, do you think you might be able to stay with me? Just for tonight.”

Oda Mae stands to her feet, she walks through the broken window and starts ambling around the large living room.

“Now this, I could get used to. How many rooms y’all got in here? Might just have to move in.”

Molly laughs softly.

“There’s a guest room upstairs. “ Molly starts walking up the spiral staircase as Oda Mae follows.

“Damn! Velvet sheets and everything. Y’all white folk don’t know a lot, but y’all do know a thing or two about luxury.“ She says, falling unto the bed dramatically.

“There’s towels, a set of pajamas in the closet.”

“Do not mind if I do.” Oda Mae moves to the armoire.

“I’ll be right downstairs if you need anything. Thanks for staying, Oda Mae. It just feels nice to have someone in the house.”

“I understand that. After all we done been through, Molly. You’ll always have me. And Sam, I know he’ll always be watching over you.”

Oda Mae holds Molly tight. As Molly pulls away, she stops herself. The two look into each other’s eyes.

“Is it weird to say that I can see a whole different world in your eyes?”

“It ain’t so weird. I’m from Brooklyn. You live here.” Oda Mae gestures around.

“I…I think I have to sell it.”

“Now, now…wait a minute now. Give yourself some time. Sleep on it. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Sure.” Molly walks out of the guest room to return downstairs.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Oda Mae is asleep. Snoring softly.

“Oda Mae…Oda Mae” Molly whispers, standing next to the bed.

She wakes up.

“Girl, it’s late. Go back downstairs and get some rest.”

“I couldn’t fall asleep…Do you think I could sleep in here with you?”

Oda Mae shifts over to one side.

“I knew it was too good to be true. This whole bed to myself. Space. Solace. Room to think. No one would ever give me that satisfaction,” she grumbles playfully.

“You sure know how to make people laugh”

Molly settles into the bed and covers herself with part of the comforter. Her head is nestled in Oda Mae’s armpit.

“It’s like my mama always used to say. If you’re not laughing, you’re crying.”

“I…I don’t want to cry anymore.” Molly whimpers.

“Shh…it’s okay chile…get some rest now.”

Molly moves from snuggling in Oda Mae’s armpit and pulls herself up unto the other pillow. She’s at eye level with Oda Mae.

“Can I tell you something…When Sam entered your body. I could feel him. It felt like he was in the room with me, but I could feel you too. And I liked that.”

“Well it was my bangin’ body after all. His mind was so full of love for you. I thought I might be falling for you myself.”

Molly reaches over and touches Oda Mae’s face.

“You’re extraordinary. You know that?”

“Extraordinary? Is that the white way of saying ‘crazy’?”

“I’m serious. You have so much power and you’re such a good person.”

“Didn’t think you’d ever say that with what you know about me.”

“I see your heart.”

“You’re pretty incredible, too. The beautiful life you live. Getting a chance to do your passion. The gods don’t give those gifts to just anyone.”

Molly blushes as Oda Mae lightly brushes the back of her right hand against Molly’s cheek. Molly holds Oda Mae’s hand then moves it back to her side. She cups Oda Mae’s head in her hands. They stare at each other, eyes filled with curiosity.

Suddenly, Molly breaks the gaze and leans towards Oda Mae.

“Molly…Molly, I ain’t Sam.”

“I don’t need you to be.” Her lips land on Oda Mae’s. She pulls Oda Mae closer. She is on top of Oda Mae, hugging her, moving her hands ravenously over her body, crushing her lips with the weight of hers and breathing in her breath. Oda Mae tousles Molly’s short brown hair, then lays soft kisses on both sides of Molly’s neck. Molly reaches for Oda Mae’s bonnet, but Oda Mae pushes her off gently.

“Now wait a minute. There’s an etiquette.”

They look each other in the eye, then burst into a fit of giggles. Oda Mae pulls Molly into her. Molly buries her face in Oda Mae’s chest. She alternates between laughter and softly kissing the space between Oda Mae’s breasts. They fall asleep clinging to each other that night and go on to have a long beautiful romance. 

Love can find you in the most unexpected of ways.


End file.
